<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Forever Orbit by WitchyTwitchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211712">To Forever Orbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyTwitchy/pseuds/WitchyTwitchy'>WitchyTwitchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>70s AU, Alternate Universe, Any Relationships Can Be Seen As Romantic, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Giving My Underrated King Some Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jc Loves Hard, Polyamorous Character, Possibly Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyTwitchy/pseuds/WitchyTwitchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Jc questions his position in life, and the one time he finally learns where he truly stands.</p>
<p>( or aka : the hippie loves the way he does thanks to a dazzling disco dancer )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Daredevil | Roi Fabito &amp; The Hippie | JC Caylen, The Detective | Matthew Patrick &amp;; The Hippie | JC Caylen, The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger/The Hippie | JC Caylen, The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard &amp;; The Hippie | JC Caylen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Forever Orbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>one .</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He doesn't know when, or how, or why, but when he's only seven, he realizes he's in love with his best friend. It's something that he knows he felt before the realization, but he only realizes it when Colleen sits in front of him, babbling about the kids in their class while he puts her brown hair into their usual pigtails , and it hits him then there he loves her.<br/>
They've been attached at the hip since kindergarten, because Everlock is small and you find your best friend through process of elimination, and he can't believe he's in love with her.</p>
<p>"And I tried to get everyone to sleepover at your house, but they all said no and well, it'll just be us again!" Colleen practically pouts, and she turns to stare at him; causing her newly made pigtails slip through his small fingers. "But that's fine! I love being with you because, like, it's super super cool!"</p>
<p>Jc smiles at her, his freckled cheeks lighting up, and agrees wholeheartedly. "It's super super cool because you're super cool!" And he watches as she smiles, as blinding as the sun, and he knows he means it.</p>
<p>He's in love with Colleen ; the girl who acts as if she's the sun itself. Passionate, blinding, kind, and the type of person who wants to pull everyone together. And Jc orbits around her, too. As she squeals at his comment- slamming her tiny form into his to tackle him to the ground and hug him close -</p>
<p>he wonders if that would make him the Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>two .</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Finally, Jc is older. His birthday flies by and he's suddenly nine years old. He feels like his childhood is taking too long, and he wants to grow up more quickly because that's when he can marry Colleen. He's already asked her, just yesterday in fact, and she had agreed to get married to him eventually. They would've been married now, but Matthew Patrick had to stick his nose in their business and correct them.</p>
<p>"What are you on about?! You guys - you can't be married yet! You have to be like ..fourty!" Matthew had protested, since he had been there when Jc proposed.</p>
<p>Jc remembers glaring at him, angry, and yet feeling panic in his chest at the same time. He doesn't want to wait that long - because he isn't sure if Colleen loves him as much as he loves her. What if she gets famous, like she's always wanted, and finds someone else to be her best friend and husband? Jc doesn't want to fight anyone, ever, but he wants to fight for her.<br/>
So he opened his mouth to protest, tempted to try and prove the boy wrong, but then he recalls Colleen taking in the information - and turning to that Safiya kid.</p>
<p>"Safy! What do you think? Is he right? Should I wait?" The girl of his dreams asks. "I mean, JCcs definitely gonna be my husband no matter what, but should I wait?"</p>
<p><em>'No! Don't ask her!'</em> Jc thought. But Colleen obviously can't read minds, and he doesn't know why he wasn't trying to speak up.</p>
<p>The loner kid had looked up from the town's newspaper, brown eyes crinkling as she narrowed her eyes at three. Jc felt Matthew shift beside him, the smarty pants not meeting the girl's eye. Finally, she had spoken. "Do what you want, but you can't be legally married at our age. Matthew's right, but he isn't the boss of anyone."</p>
<p>A sharp, "Hey!" Left Matthew's mouth, the boy embarrassed, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Colleen's face turns thoughtful, and she really is so smart, but Jc wanted to get married now.</p>
<p>"Maybe we can ask Roi!" He stammers. "Or that girl Cindy he hangs out with! Maybe even Wilmer - the older kid -"</p>
<p>He was desperate not to lose her, because it took him a year to gain the confidence to propose. But Colleen didn't seem phased, and smiled politely while she grabbed at his shoulders to tug him into a soft embrace. He melted, like he always has, and he tried to match their breathing so that he felt as close as he could.<br/>
Her words are soft in his ear the moment she speaks, grinning wildly into his shoulder. "We can wait! There isn't a rush, right? Besides, when we're adults, we can do whatever we want then anyways! It'll be way more fun to be married then!"</p>
<p>Jc felt his heart drop, a child chest with an aching heart, but whatever Colleen wanted, he had to provide. Slowly, he returned the hug. He didn't speak, but his silence spoke volumes to the girl, and he knew that she understood that he was fine with waiting.<br/>
He leaned back, placed a kiss on her forehead, and smiled at her.</p>
<p>The words<em> 'just don't make me wait forever'</em> got stuck in his throat.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>three .</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Being twelve isn't supposed to hurt this bad, he thinks, as he watches Colleen sob into an officer's chest.</p>
<p>Jc can barely understand what he had just done, marching in the Doll Shop and helping Colleen out of the basement; screaming and managing to throw something hard at Colleen's father's head so they can escape -<br/>
No, no. He threw something hard at the doll maker's head. That man isn't anyone's father. Especially not Colleen's. Fathers love their children, kiss them goodnight, and would do anything to protect them - this is a thing Jc knows better than any of his classmates, because his father is the bestest.</p>
<p>He thought he saved Colleen, and he did, but now he's going to lose her too. The officers don't arrest the man, as there isn't any proof and Everlock's police system is corrupted, but they say they'll give Colleen to a nice family in some place called L.A instead. It's what his best friend deserves, but Jc clings to his father's side as tears fall thickly down his face. He watches her, tries to catch her eyes, but she only clings to the officer. He saved her, but now she'll be gone forever -<br/>
He'll never get to marry her now. To love her like he wants to.</p>
<p>Jc catches Matthew, Safiya, and Roi out of the corner of his eye. Matthew and Roi cling to each other, arms wrapped around each other's bodies in a tight embrace as they watch the scene before them. He feels guilty when he sees Matthew's scraped elbows, because he had caused that when the boy had tried to get close to help - but at least him doing that made Matthew go cry for the police.<br/>
Roi seems fine, but shaken by the fact there are so many cops around. He's never been fond of police, and it shows by how he steps back - with Matthew in tow - whenever an officer walks by. And his head nuzzles into Matthew's neck a moment later, no longer being able to stomach the scene. They cling to each other, stable, while he sees Safiya crumble a bit alone.</p>
<p>He doesn't know her at all, never will probably, but Safiya - or Safy as Colleen calls her - has wide eyes as she watches everything unfold. Her arms are wrapped around herself as she keeps her eyes on Colleen, and he wonders if she realizes what's going to happen - that his best friend is going to be taken away forever. For a moment, they lock eyes, but the pity in them makes Jc look at the ground ; trying not to cry harder.</p>
<p>"I wanna say goodbye to him! He- he's my best friend! He saved me!" The words cause him to look back up. "Please, I- I'll be quick!" Colleen pleads, even though the officer easily let's her go with a nod.<br/>
Jc perks up, wondering if she'll stay, and he wonders if he can say the words he wants to. She walks over, glancing warily at his father [ who politely steps away ], and they stare at each other.</p>
<p>Colleen sees his red cheeks, tear stained face, and she cries again - launching herself forward and hugging him. He holds her, the sun, and isn't sure what he's going to do when he's left. Jc holds back sobs as he clutches onto her for dear life, and he wonders if someone will have to pry him off of her.</p>
<p>She whimpers, a sound a kid should never make, and Jc can't help but break even more. "Thank you! I knew you would find me! You always do! And...and I love you...And I promise when I'm gone I'll never forget you!"</p>
<p>The boy with curly hair and a big heart cries. "Even when you're famous?" Because he just knows she will be.</p>
<p>"Even when I'm big, I'll never forget you, okay? Everlock is my home. I'll come back. I won't forget...I won't!"</p>
<p>She seems so sure, but Jc knows everyone forgets Everlock eventually. Once you leave, you don't want to return. Especially once you see the big city lights...After all, who wants to live in a carnival town that's always too foggy and chilly? Who wants to stay with Jc?<br/>
It's the first time he feels abandoned, the moment Colleen pulls away. She's smiling, and he forces himself to return it because she'll be happy no matter what happens. Someday, someone will find her and give her everything Jc can't - because he's too young and too scared.<br/>
Colleen places a quick kiss to his forehead…</p>
<p>And then she slowly walks back. She hesitates, looking at Jc, and then at their friends who stay close together. But she doesn't walk back, doesn't ask to live with him, and she doesn't say goodbye to the kids she spent her days talking to.<br/>
Colleen still smiles, dim and sad, before she lets the officer help her into the loud police car. The door shutting; forever shutting her away from the Everlock crowd and the doll maker who watches it with pained eyes.</p>
<p>The car pulls away, and his dad coaxes him away from the scene - Jc looks to where the others had stood, and sees that they , like Colleen , are gone too.</p>
<p>Forever is a really long time to wait. So he decides he has to give up on her, his best friend who he had promised to love forever.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>four .</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Soon he's twenty years old, smiling fondly at the world; eyes bright and hazy. He forgets what Colleen looks like with time, a clear picture now slightly blurred, and he slowly starts to find himself.<br/>
He's Jc. The man who has love to give to everyone, all the time. The man who sleeps around, even though he knows that he's making love to groups of people rather than just simply sleeping with them. He's Jc, and he falls in love with everyone he meets because he doesn't have an ounce of hate in his heart.<br/>
He supposes he's what you would call a hippie, now living in the 70s and having the best time of his life.</p>
<p>He isn't super close to anyone, but he still loves everyone, if that makes any sense. But he's human, so of course he has favorites that he loves harder than everyone else. And, surprisingly, they're the only people he hasn't shown love for in a physical way.<br/>
The hippie sees Roi very often, as the boy is reckless and loves to be the spotlight. Jc loves him from afar, seeing as they've never been too close. Anytime he sees the daredevil hurt on the ground from a stunt...he's always the first man there to help him up. Roi's funny, brave, and he loves almost as much as Jc does. He told the daredevil this once, but the dark haired male had flushed and looked away - embarrassed at being told such a thing.<br/>
"No one can love as much as you, man." Roi had replied quickly. "But...thanks. I just think you believe I love so much because I'm currently looking for someone to settle down with. So I'm being nice all the time while searchin' for the one." He jokes, but there is a need that clings to his tone to show that it's true, and Jc tells him that he will.</p>
<p>Matthew was probably the person he was the second closest to when they were children. He always was so nosy, and now he has a job that makes Jc chuckle because it's literally just the same thing, but now he's legally allowed to be nosy. It's funny, and Matthew is proud to be Everlock's first detective, and Jc loves the man a little more closely. They see each other a lot, with Matthew rushing around and investigating anything he can, and of course Jc is always everywhere. They aren't best friends, because they simply aren't meant to be so, but Jc always makes sure Matthew knows that they could be.<br/>
He helps cases sometimes with his knowledge, and gives Matthew inside tips on people because - well - he's a people person and Matthew isn't. The detective just writes it down, solves the case, and is back to doing it all over again. Jc wants to get him out of this shell he's stuck in, coax him into other things, but he isn't the right person for it.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should consider being a big time detective in those big cities." Jc smiles lazily, the words flowing out of his mouth with ease. Because he admires Matthew more than anyone else, loves him the most, and wants him to be super well off one day with a wife and a white picket fence.</p>
<p>But the detective only pales at his words, looking terrified. "Are you high again? I'm a small town detective, I'm nothing special, nobody wants me."</p>
<p>"But-"<br/>
Matthew waves him off, looking sickly still. "I don't wanna leave, stop trying to make me, Jc. I love it here, I'll always love it here, and no one can change my mind." He straightens his tie, and turns to leave. "I gotta go, thanks for the information."</p>
<p>Jc loves Matthew, but clearly the detective doesn't appreciate being smothered in love, at least not by him. So he bides his time with loving someone else who could really use it...Safy..<br/>
He's never stopped calling her the nickname Colleen left for her, because Safiya now seems foreign to him. She's always been Safy or Nye, so he keeps it that way.<br/>
The girl became an investigative reporter, and damn is she excellent at it. She doesn't care what anyone thinks, and is always publishing the truth - no matter how gritty it is. Safy posts things that deal with crime, obviously, and puts in her own two cents about it. Most dislike her brutal honesty, her strong mind that bends to the will of no one, but Jc loves it. As the hippie, as the people person, he loves to hear the people's thoughts on the paper. And whenever they seem ready to drag Safy's name through the dirt, Jc is quick to argue back that she's smarter than all of them.</p>
<p>He loves her harshly too, and compared to Roi and Matthew, she seems to let him.</p>
<p>Safy comes to him with her paper, asking questions and taking in his criticism without any issue. She says he's extremely smart for a hippie, and Jc can only smile at her because he knows she cares. And she doesn't just write about crime , because a common theme in her paper is talking about rights for the unfortunate. For disabled people and for people who love the same gender ; which isn't a big deal in Everlock but it's a big deal in other places, and Safy shyly admits that she wants to broadcast to the world one day.<br/>
Nobody wants to stay here, Jc knows, and one day he'll watch everyone leave and show the world what they've been missing. He gave the world Colleen, a woman who he's seen as one of L.A's hottest models and dancers, and so he'll give the world Roi, Matthew, and Safy too. Even if some part of him doesn't want to.</p>
<p>"Jesus, how did you do all that math in your head just like-" Safy snaps her fingers. "Just like that? That's insane."</p>
<p>Jc shrugs, happy to be of help. "It's not a big deal. Just..have numbers in your head?" He smiles sheepishly, knowing that isn't even an answer at all.</p>
<p>The girl with long brown hair smiles at him, but then forces a frown on her face. She gathers the notebook and newspaper from him into her arms; Jc expects her to leave immediately, but she hesitates - like Colleen did forever ago - and looks at him. "Still unemployed?"</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
<p>"Work with me." Safy says firmly, and it sounds like a command. He's surprised, eyes widening, because she's always worked on this paper on her own. It's like her child, it's the most important thing to her, and she wants him to help. "You would be so good at it, Jc! Please-" She winces as her own begging. "Don't let that brain of yours go to waste."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Safy, but being a full-time reporter wouldn't give me enough time for my activities-"</p>
<p>"You mean your love life? Jesus, that's not a valid reason to turn this down. You would get paid constantly, good money too, and you could help share the truth. What's there-"</p>
<p>Jc interrupts her. "I can't. I'm sorry, but my answer is no. While working with you would be fun, all my social time would dwindle. And I've never worked before anyway. Trust me...this is for the best."</p>
<p>Safy clenches her jaw, looking upset at being rejected, but Jc knows it's for the best. She turns and leaves without another word, and he wonders if that was her way of trying to reach out to him - to be best friends. His heart hurts at the thought, but it's better this way.</p>
<p>He's the sun now to a bunch of planets that need the light the most. and if Colleen could see him, she'd be proud.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>five .</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Two new people have appeared in Everlock. A very rare occasion, mind you, and Jc is just happy that they seem to migrate towards people who could use some friends. He isn't close to the two new arrivals, but he decides he likes them.</p>
<p>The first arrival was a girl named Nikita. She was eighteen when she arrived at Everlock, and despite the fact they went to the same school, Jc doesn't think they had any good conversations to recall. She's blonde, obsessed with causing trouble, and seems very keen on being a pain in Matthew's ass. For the life of him, he can't understand why the two seemed to latch onto hating each other so quickly, but even though Nikita makes an enemy out of Matthew...she makes something kinder out of Roi.</p>
<p>She's as brave as Roi is, maybe even moreso, and Jc has watched them become closer. And he's so happy to see Roi love someone so much. The daredevil clings to every word the girl says, goes out of his way to impress her, and just…<br/>
Jc hasn't seen Roi show that much love for anyone. Not even to him, Colleen, Safy, or Matthew. And Nikita seems to love the attention. And maybe, if Roi's as lucky as Jc thinks he is, Nikita loves Roi back.</p>
<p>He smiles as he passes them on the street, and he stops momentarily to talk to them whenever Nikita isn't in a bad mood. "Hey you two. Where are you going?"</p>
<p>Nikita always regards him with a guarded look, because her trust is something Jc doesn't think he'll ever gain. But she still has a smile on her face, and her cheeks are flushed from that stunt Roi probably just pulled in an attempt to make her pleased ; so she's happy. "Hello, hippie...And nothing much. And you-"</p>
<p>Roi cuts her off, bouncing on his feet. "Nikita's letting me take her out of town on my motorcycle!" He shouts. Nikita sends him a glare, but it's a soft one - and he wonders if anyone else gets that look from her. "But yeah, man, what are you up to?"</p>
<p>His goofy, love struck energy brings him energy, and he decides instead of going to bed, he'll do something else instead. Jc grins back, happy, and responds cooly. "Was gonna go chill in the woods somewhere, but I think I'm gonna pay Matthew and Ro a visit!"</p>
<p>Immediately, Nikita looks revolted, shaking her head as she scrunches her nose up. She doesn't say anything, but her look is enough to understand that she disapproves. What he doesn't expect is Roi to blink, surprised. "Those two girl scouts? Really?"</p>
<p>Jc doesn't get why Matthew's suddenly a girl scout, but he nods nonetheless. Roi looks away, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, before he just nods and walks past him with Nikita. The hippie can only stare at their retreating backs, frowning, as he doesn't understand what had just happened. But he shrugs it off and heads to the station where he knows Matthew and Ro most likely are.</p>
<p>Ro, like Nikita, was new. Except the little jet-setter had moved here at the age of four, stayed until she was six, and was gone once more. Now she was back, recently moving here just last year, and the small woman was quick to run to Matthew's side. He remembers that Matthew and Ro had been friends when she lived here, so it makes sense.<br/>
Matthew needs a friend that he can confide in, and Jc knows that friend is Ro. She's kind hearted, but there's something tough about her that he's picked up on. He loves her; and recalls the day she baked him a whole batch of cookies because he had helped her locate Matthew the moment she stepped into Everlock.</p>
<p>Jc finds them sitting on the steps of the police station, and waves as he makes his way over. Unlike Nikita's cold attitude, Ro giggles and stands ; waving back at him with the energy of a child. The detective is more collected then his friend, and he just smiles as Jc approaches. But over the time Ro has been here, Matthew's smile has gotten warmer. He works just as much, but he's more comfortable with warmth and love. Jc's glad that someone was able to help him get that way.</p>
<p>"Jc! What on Earth are you doing all the way over here? Don't you live, like, all the way that way?" Ro's voice is raspy despite her cute appearance. She waves her hand to where he had come from, and Jc chuckles.</p>
<p>"I like walking around. Why does it matter so much?"</p>
<p>His questions never hold any malice, no matter how its worded, and Ro has gotten used to it. "Well if I had known we would be seeing you today, I would've made more cookies!" She explains.</p>
<p>Once she sees him raise an eyebrow in confusion, she jabs a thumb towards Matthew, who flushes and looks at the ground. They don't even need to communicate, him and Ro, before he realizes what she means by 'more cookies'. He snorts, hiding his large smile behind his hand so he doesn't embarrass his friend more. But Ro just bursts out laughing, clearly not caring as much as him.</p>
<p>And maybe, just maybe, Jc isn't the sun, but is still just the earth. Maybe there's no sun at all, and all his friends are just stars that burn bright enough for him to see.<br/>
Either way, he's doing okay. He orbits, he tilts, and he lives.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>six .</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It's as if Everlock truly lights up again by the time Jc is twenty two. Two years pass and he remains the same; sleeping around with the people he loves, checking on his most beloved friends, and making sure to take care of himself first and foremost. He thought there wasn't a sun, that there never has been one, and then one fateful day God proves him wrong.</p>
<p>His friends are scattered about, and the streets of Everlock are as decently crowded as always. People walking in and out of buildings as they go about their day to day life. Jc breathes in the fresh air, too distracted to notice someone new enter the town with suitcases in their hands. He doesn't see them, because his back is turned.</p>
<p>Yet the person recognizes him. They recognize him, and their eyes fill with shocked tears, and they drop their suitcases on the road. Clothes, jewelry, and personal items like photos spilling onto the pavement. He hears a shout, someone calling his name, and Jc turns away from his people watching to see who called for him.</p>
<p>His breath catches in his throat.</p>
<p>"Jc….Oh my God…"</p>
<p>His chest becomes tight with pain.</p>
<p>"You're still here...I didn't think- I thought-"</p>
<p>Twelve years worth of memories flood to him as he takes in the sun. Completely different from before. But bringing down its harsh light all the same.</p>
<p>"Jc." Colleen croaks, a shaky smile on her face that she tries to hide with her hands. "I didn't ever forget."</p>
<p>There is no part of his brain working at this moment, but his body moves nonetheless. The hippie walks at first, bewildered by her appearance, blinding by her godly light, but then he runs. He runs to her, and Colleen sobs, and Jc collides into her new form. His arms wrap around her, and she slams her face into his neck while he breathes in her familiar scent.<br/>
She's changed so much, and yet she hasn't changed at all. Jc doesn't understand how that's possible. But Colleen's the same and yet different at the same time. Her hair is as long and as curly as before, but her eyes are crinkled with joy and her tears come with laughter instead of goodbyes. He feels at her fur coat, covered in purple and glitter, and he doesn't need to be told that she made it in L.A - because he always knew she would.</p>
<p>She speaks, lips brushing his neck as she kisses him there with fondness that Jc didn't think she still had for him. "I missed you so much." His dream girl whispers, slowly helping them rock back and forth. "I never forgot my home, but..but I couldn't return until now. I'm so sorry, Jc, I know...I know years might be too late, but I'm here! I thought about you everyday, you know?"<br/>
Her own words make her choke up again, and she goes quiet, allowing Jc to comfort her.</p>
<p>Guilt eats at him, because he had forced himself to forget about her. It took him so long, but he only thought about Colleen a few times a year. He forgot the quirk of her lips whenever she was pleased, and the bounce in her step when music played. The hippie forgot, because he forced himself to move on without her, and yet Colleen never forgot him. He's terrible. He's the worst. How could he do this to his best friend? To the person he loved with everything in him? A love he's now given out to everyone in Everlock.<br/>
He doesn't tell her he forgot. But he does say, "Welcome home, Colleen." In a meek voice. He sounds young again, and with the girl back in his arms, he hopes he never has to say goodbye anymore. Letting her go hurt the first time, but he couldn't let her go again.</p>
<p>"I love you." Colleen confesses, as open and as loving as ever. Traits that he took for himself so that Colleen could forever be a part of him. "I couldn't stay in L.A any longer, even though my friends there were really sweet. I loved them, but I couldn't ever love them as much as they deserved…"</p>
<p>She pulls away, but let's Jc hold her shoulders. His soft eyes catche the luggage of hers on the floor, a note with the name 'Manny' scribbled on it, and pictures he doesn't recognize- but he turns to stare into her eyes. Golden orbs meeting brown. He waits for her to speak, to confess whatever she's trying to.</p>
<p>Colleen's bottom lip quivers, eyes puffy, as she speaks again. Slow and cautious. "I had to leave when they all wanted to be best friends. I couldn't...I promised myself I would never love anything more than you. And maybe you don't feel the same, because it's been so long, but you're still my best friend, Jc. You always will be."</p>
<p>She's so open that he feels like he's exploding. She doesn't care that he might not even want to talk anymore, because Colleen needs to tell him how much she loves him in these volumes.</p>
<p>"I love you too…" Jc replies weakly, trying not to cry because he doesn't really cry anymore. "You're..You're mine too. My best friend, I mean. I love you more than anyone else."</p>
<p>He thought Matthew, Safy, and Roi were his favorites, but no. It's Colleen. It's her, and it always has been. He still loves enough for everyone to feel it, but his love for Colleen seems to be drowning them both.</p>
<p>Colleen laughs, wiping at her eyes and stepping back. She's so healthy. So much happier. Jc doesn't know why she came back to this town just for him, but he's so grateful for it anyways.</p>
<p>She smiles, shaky but confident. "Hey. Is there any chance the others are still here? I want- I want to meet them again. Tell them I'm here for good and stuff. Then we have a lot of catching up to do, my friend!"</p>
<p>Jc grins, leaning down and easily putting her stuff back in her case despite her protests. "Oh, somehow they all remained living here. We got two others too, you'll love them! And..yeah..catching up sounds nice. We have all the time in the world."</p>
<p>"We have forever." Colleen echoes happily.</p>
<p>Comfortable silence falls between them as they gather Colleen's stuff together, but Jc steals glances of her. His love for her coming back full force. It hits him in the chest, like the realization had all those years ago, but he accepts it. Of course he loves her still. Of course he probably always will.<br/>
She's different, changed, and probably doesn't ever think about their promise to marry when they were seven like he does. Colleen probably only remembers him like she would a best friend, and not the love of her life...but Jc doesn't care. He has her back in this town with him, and she isn't letting years of them never talking get in the way of showing him that she loves him. That their friendship changed her forever, just like her love did for Jc.</p>
<p>He realizes that yes, yes he is the Earth. No matter what happens, the sun never lets the Earth leave the orbit, and that's what Colleen is doing to him. Jc's the Earth, because in this solar system there is no moon.</p>
<p>there's the sun.</p>
<p>the earth.</p>
<p>and the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ when jc is twenty five though, he's proven wrong as the moon shows up in everlock's system. the moon exists, he will find out later , and the earth adores it as much as the sun ]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit of backstory for Jc in my 70s au! Along with a bit of a timeline for some beloved characters as well! Never did continue this like I wanted, but there were supposed to be ten parts which would describe Jc meeting Manny, Joey, and Teala next!<br/>( + some bonus scenes )</p>
<p>hoped you enjoyed this in trying times;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>